


Mal-icious Teasing

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Commission for before The Doctor was the Doctor. Here is Herman giving some sweet loving to a dear person's oc who I love so much! I'll learn to get better at summaries.





	Mal-icious Teasing

Before the Entity turned the two lovers into enemies, then partners, Mal and Herman had quite the relationship. With homophobia being all the rage only fifty years ago, it’s not like they could be open about it. Stealing kisses in the hallway, sneakily backing the other into an office for a quick feel up and murmured promises of ‘soon’. It was a matter of time before they began to start getting creative with their sexual appetites. Quickies at work, a vibrator snugly inside one of them or wrapped around a cock. You know, normal things.

BDSM was more Herman’s forte. He liked being in control of any and everything he did. To his job and being essentially his own boss, to the very bedroom they had sullied and waltzed in. Mal was more…interested in what was to be offered. Surely not a submissive in his own right, oh no, he craved that control. But what could hurt about being controlled when his boyfriend loved having that string above his head like Mal was a kitten batting at it.

Before the Entity, yes, they were still quite adventurous.

Before the blood, before the deaths, before the spider-like creature that controlled them, their relationship was as normal as two people could get in that day and age. Dates, sex, just minus the PDA. Mal was still an underling to Herman. Working as his assistant and tending to those who needed it. Not once suspecting his boyfriend of anything when a patient passed away from mysterious circumstances. And if he did?

He would have stayed by his side.

Today is not where we are learning of the fearsome creatures they are now. Killers in the Entity’s realm, today we are seeing them work together in their own little worlds. Mal walking towards Herman’s office as the day has come to a close. Patients mostly resting or snacking, nurses going home except for the overnight nurses who monitored in the lobby. And then of course, Mal and Herman. Two doctors on duty.

Mal barely makes it in the door before a mouth is on his. A blindfold tied smoothly around his eyes as he makes a distressed noise in his throat. His arms pinned above his head and a thigh slid between his legs that makes him whine and arch up into a solid, hard body. Covered with clothing he can’t see or make out, but he does hear a tell tale chuckle of a laugh on his lips of his boyfriend.

Mal gets no warning as he’s forced to his knees. “Strip.” Is barked at him in a thick accent and he’s shaking. Blind folded and fumbling with his doctor’s coat, followed by his button up shirt and his pants. Stripping until he’s in nothing except on his parted knees, hands resting beside him to part his thighs further to show his weeping cock. Throbbing and bouncing between his legs as he shudders, head tipped up to where he thinks Herman might be.

“Herman-” He chokes out, voice breathy and desperate. That earns him a soft groan, the sound of a zipper heard and something warm and moist pressing to his lips. He doesn’t need to be told, opening his mouth and choking as Herman slams his cock inside. Hands flying up to grip onto Herman’s hips as his nose is pressed again and again to his pubic hair. Feeling his cock slide down his throat easy enough except for when Mal tightens his throat ina gag. He’s only given mercy when he chokes out a sob and the cock is pulled out with a pop.

Mal pants, head tipped back and cheeks flushed. PRe-cum drooling onto the floor from the tip of his own dick as Herman traces the shape of his lips with his prick. Humming in satisfaction as he wrenches a handful of Mal’s pretty hair back to make him moan in turn and follow the motion with his head.

“Pretty boy. Did you not think I’d notice the way you pranced around today?” Mal whimpers at the voice, letting Herman drop his head as he hears the snap of rope. Arms soon tied behind his back and to his ankles, keeping him on his knees and arched, thighs spread wide to keep himself up.

“Please,” He tries softly. Only earning him a boot nudging his cock, making him shy away nervously.

“Do not fret, pet. You will be taken care of.” Herman promises. The sound of a vibrator and the squelch of lube reaching Mal’s ears. Soon he’s fitted with something thick in his ass, forced to sit on it as he shakes and shivers. Something wrapped at the base of his cock that vibrates and then the thing in his ass does the same and oh does he start moaning then. Tears staining the blindfold as his hips try to bounce on the toy, trying to gain friction, but nothing moves. He sobs out, tries thrashing, pleading, begging for more. For Herman to fuck him, but no dice.

Eventually, Herman must get tired of his begging and crying because suddenly there’s no solid surface under Mal anymore. Scooped up and set on the couch on all fours, still tied up, he turns his head to the side so he can breathe. The toy fit inside of him slowly slid out and replaced by something much more real and appropriately sized and the groan of Herman’s matching that of Mal’s.

Fingers bruisingly grip his hips, yanking him back onto Herman’s cock until both are moaning messes. The vibrating ring around his cock not allowing Mal any satisfaction there, but the feeling of Herman fucking him is almost enough to send him over.

Well, it usually would be, but it hits him what the ring is doing.

His eyes snap open behind his blindfold and the begging starts ten fold. Hips frantically pumping and practically riding Herman’s prick now, hands jerking to get out of his bonds as warmth spreads in his belly but never releases the tension. He does what he knows how to do: Begins to cry.

“Herman please! Please! Let me cum- oh god please Iw-won’t flirt with- ah! The nurses anymore- oh please fuck I only have eyes for you-AH!” It’s satisfactory. And off comes the ring with Herman’s hand jerking him off and running just along the glans on the underside of his head, pressing his thumb hard enough on the slit and he oozes cum.

Tiredly, he’s still fucked. Herman uses him like a toy until he cums deep inside of him. Sliding out of him with an affectionate pat to Mal’s ass.

“I told you I’d take care of you, pet.”

Always.


End file.
